Marcus Michael Fenix
Marcus Fenix was a sergeant in the COG Armed Forces. A legendary war hero, Marcus served with distinction in the Pendulum Wars which earned him the Embry Star, COG's highest military award, for his actions during the Battle of Aspho Fields. Like the rest of humankind, he saw everything change on Emergence Day. Marcus bravely fought the Locust for ten years, then, during an intense battle, he abandoned his post to rescue his father, Professor Adam Fenix, but could not reach him in time. Marcus was tried for dereliction of duty and sentenced to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. Incarcerated for four years before being released by his longtime friend, Dominic Santiago. Marcus was later promoted to replace Minh Young Kim after his death. Along with the rest of Delta Squad, he successfully detonated the Lightmass Bomb and destroyed much of the Locust Hollow. With his reputation restored, Marcus finishing the war against the Locust, now works with the military to rebuild civilization. It's presumed that he holds romantic feelings for Anya Stroud. Biography Early History Marcus was born 21 years before E-Day to Elaine Fenix (a doctor) and Adam Fenix (a scientist and ex-COG Officer). At age 9 he was sent to Olafson Intermediate School by his parents in order to "mix with people". He became fast friends with Carlos Santiago, and his younger brother, Dominic. A few years later, Marcus' mother mysteriously disappeared, leaving Marcus with a severe traumatic effect. His only refuge was with the Santiago Family, as his father was preoccupied with unknown affiliations. Marcus joined the COG as an infantry soldier four years before E-Day after his best friend Carlos at age 17 against his fathers wishes, who wished Marcus to be a scientist instead. The Pendulum Wars Operation Leveler The war had been going on for over 75 years when Marcus and Carlos Santiago were sent to Sarfuth to guard an Imulsion pipeline. He was only a private back then. Marcus wouldn't wear his COG issued helmet but his "do-rag" was acceptable headgear as long as the ties were tucked neatly. He was in Alpha-Five along with Carlos. During their tour of duty in Sarfuth they took part in the Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident. Dominic Santiago, Tai Kaliso and Bernadette Mataki were also members of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry; All of which are veterans of Aspho Fields. At that battle Marcus watched his best friend Carlos Santiago commit suicide by grenade after being wounded (so Marcus wouldn't come and try to save him) on a bridge after attempting to destroy an "Asp." The Locust-Human War The Hammer of Dawn counterattack Approximately a year and a monthGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant p.52 after E-Day Marcus was serving in A Company Two-Six RTIGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant p.133, in a unit with Dom, Tai Kaliso, and Padrick Salton, when the recall order for all military units to return to Ephyra came in. Despite their orders they took a detour to engage Locust forces at Jannermont, and were involved in a skirmish there. Imprisonment During a battle ten years after E-Day, Marcus abandoned his post in a vain attempt to save his father, Adam Fenix. As a result, he was jailed for cowardice and failure to obey orders, and only narrowly avoided execution due to his two exemplary tours of duty in the Pendulum Wars. Dominic Santiago testified for him, but to no avail. He was sentenced to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, where he was prisoner number 098356-GX. The Lightmass Offensive After four years served, the other prisoners are freed, but Colonel Hoffman leaves Marcus in jail. Dom comes and frees Marcus himself. After Dom springs Marcus from his cell, they fight their way through the abandoned prison. Eventually they board a King Raven helicopter and narrowly escape an emerging Corpser. Marcus and Dom rendezvous with Delta Squad, a COG unit comprised of Dom, Private Anthony Carmine, and Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. Delta Squad is quickly deployed into the field on a mission to locate the missing COG unit, Alpha Squad. Alpha possesses a Sonic Resonator, a newly developed tool that the military believes capable of mapping the Locust underworld. Later on, Private Anthony Carmine is shot in the head by a sniper while searching for Alpha Squad. Marcus and the rest of Delta eventually locate one member of Alpha Squad, Augustus Cole. Delta then rendezvoused with the remaining Alpha Squad members, and a firfefight ensues. The newly formed Delta Squad is forced to retreat from battle into the Tomb of The Unknowns, and during said retreat the current Lieutenant for Delta, Minh Young Kim, is killed by General RAAM. Once in the Tomb of The Unknowns, Delta encounters a Beserker, which is eventually defeated by Marcus and Dom using the Hammer of Dawn. Colonel Victor Hoffman then promotes Marcus as Sergeant and CO of Delta. Marcus leads Delta Squad through what's left of Sera with the intentions of mapping the Locust tunnels in order to destroy the Horde with the Lightmass Bomb, which after a series of challenges eventually is detonated by Marcus. The Pirnah Badlands and Mission to Montevado at The Rusty Nail.]] Several weeks after the Lightmass Offensive, Delta-One (including two new members; Jace Stratton and Gil Gonzalez) were sent to the Pirnah Badlands to search for and rescue missing Gears. The only survivor they found was Michael Barrick of Echo-SixGears of War:Hollow issue 1. After recovering Barrick, Delta set off on the return to Jacinto. However, during the journey the squad picked up a distress signal, which turned out to be a Locust ambush. Although all enemy forces were destroyed, Gonzalez was fatally woundedGears of War:Hollow Issue 2. Despite this Marcus was able to get his squad back to Jacinto, and gave Gil a proper funeral. During down time in Jacinto, Fenix went to The Rusty Nail for rest, relaxation and to meet up with Anya, but ended up fighting (and beating) two men. After the week of leave was up, Fenix and the rest of Delta-One was sent to Montevado. Whilst flying over the Dorado Hills, they were shot down by Locust, but survived and managed to reach a Stranded camp outside of Montevado, appropriately named Fucked. Marcus and Delta-One had to neutralize a force of Locust raiders in order to protect the encampment, in what became known as the Battle for Fucked. Afterwards, Delta used a Junker (that a stranded named Jonboy had promised them) to get to Montevado. During the journey they were attacked by a brumak, but were saved by the intervention of Sigma-One. Fenix and the rest of Delta made it to Montevado. Unfortunately, however, the Riftworm sank the city just after they had entered.Gears of War:Hollow Issue 5 Operation: Hollow Storm Marcus Fenix and Dominic are at a hospital in Jacinto six months after the Lightmass bombing. He and Dom both clear out the hospital, and then meet up with Tai Kaliso and Benjamin Carmine, who he trains beforehand. After facing the Locust raid, Chairman Prescott orders dozens of Gears in the Coalition to assault Landown, a nearby location, and drill deep into the Locust's Inner Hollow. Marcus boards an Assault Derrick named "Betty" with the squad and an ex-Stranded soldier named Dizzy Wallin. Many Gears are lost on the trip due to an Aerial Assault, but Marcus and company reach Landown safely. As he boards the Grindlift, the drilling device, Skorge, the Kantus priest leader, leaps onto the Derrick and engages in a chainsaw duel with Tai and Dizzy. Tai instructs Dizzy to escape, and Marcus attempts to exit the lift to assist Tai, but the Grindlift launches too soon. The two of them land in the Hollow and quickly engage Locust forces to save other Gears. The fate of Dizzy and Tai remains unknown, but Carmine is saved by Marcus as he is cornered by two emergence holes. They journey further underground, making a first-time engagement with the Locust Kantus Priests at what appears to be a locust stronghold and witness the movement of a gigantic Riftworm. The worm, large enough to swallow the foundations for which entire cities were built on, destroys the city of Illima just as Marcus, Dom and Carmine exit the Hollow. They trek across the city, meeting up with Cole and rescuing Baird from Locust captivity. They board a Locust Prison Barge, and discover a brutally tortured Tai. Marcus arms him with a Gnasher Shotgun, not noticing/taking into account the countless scars and whip marks on him. Tai glances at the Shotgun, realizing his soul already left his body, then points it at his chin, and fires. At this point and further on, Dizzy is still MIA. The squad leaves the Beast Barge and order an extraction from Illima. Just as their King Raven picks them up, the Riftworm bursts out of the ground and swallows the helicopter whole. The fate of the pilot is unknown, but the squad wakes up inside the worm, finding that Carmine is missing. They battle parasitical Nemacites and find Carmine being mauled by one. He soon dies, and the remaining four chainsaw themselves out of the worm after disabling its three hearts. Marcus then calls for extraction. A King Ravens drops Delta Squad a Centaur tank instead of an extraction, and they are instructed by Hoffman to drive to a nearby research facility, where Niles, an autonomous security system, warns them to stay away from the status tanks. Marcus and Dom extract data from the lab about the Locust queen, and accidentally awaken the Sires inside the tanks. They burst free, but Marcus and Dom make it out of the facility alive. Marcus and company then drive the Centaur atop Mount Kadar and into the highway to Nexus, the Locust stronghold. Chaps, a gas station owner, tells them the only way to Nexus is via the internal river location inside the mountain. Baird and Cole extract several human survivors to the surface, whilst the two others make their way to Nexus, boarding a Locust gunboat and slaying a Locust Leviathan Fish. They both make it to the entrance, as Dom expresses his desperation for his missing wife, Maria. Marcus is reluctant to follow him on the search, but gives in. They find Maria, who is bruised up and battered, similar to Tai, and realizing that she will never function again, Dom kills her so she won't have to suffer a slow death. They enter Nexus, a complex network of structures deep underground, inside an immensely gigantic cavern, above a seemingly infinite sea of Imulsion below. They fight to a location where summoning COG reinforcements would be probable. The beacon is activated, and the assault on Nexus begins. Baird and Cole reunite with Marcus and Dom, so the four of them enter the Locust palace and face the queen. She escapes, and Baird and Cole give chase. Myrrah instructs Skorge to kill Marcus and Dom before leaving however, so a fight ensues. Skorge is beaten, and boards his mutated Reaver mount, the Hydra, and lifts off. Delta hops on two Reavers give chase to him, assisting COG forces in the fight. Aboard the Reavers, Delta flies to Jacinto. After Dom and Marcus encounter the High Kantus's mount, they dogfight with him in a drawn-out chase and eventually (presumably) kill Skorge. They assist in the COG defense against a massive Locust raid, and Colonel Victor Hoffman orders Marcus and Dom to clear out the underground space beneath Jacinto to allow a Lightmass Bombing; doing so would flood the Hollow, which the COG believes would kill the Locust Horde. Marcus and Dom make their way down, hijacking a Brumak, and wreaking havoc with it in the process. The Brumak is infected with Imulsion after having to step in it clear out the aforementioned underground space, and turns into an explosive, Lambent Brumak. The Brumak hits the raven carrying the bomb, and it is lost. Marcus then realizes that a Lambent Brumak is the same as a Lambent Wretch, except on a gargantuan scale. Baird confirms this, and Marcus then destroys the Brumak, causing an enormous explosion which ultimately ends up flooding the Hollow, making Operation Hollow Storm a success. Jacinto's Remnant Return of the Lambent In the upcoming Gears of War novel Gears of War: Anvil Gate, the Lambent Horde comes to the surface of Sera and poses a new threat. Personality and Traits A totally professional soldier, Marcus Fenix is generally gruff and aggressive. He is a natural leader; being promoted to corporal not long after he joined the armyGears of War: Aspho Fields, and was promoted to sergeant after the death of Lt. KimGears of War, ; despite Hoffman’s dislike of him. However, there have been several times when Marcus has put friends and family before the call of duty; he deserted his post to try and save his father, as well as going with Dom to look for Maria despite that not being their mission. He frequently displays great loyalty to his friends. Marcus is a very cold person, and he rarely displays any emotions other than anger. Part of his cold demeanor stems from the loss of his best friend Carlos Santiago and a strained parental relationship during his childhood and adolescent years. However, on occasions a glint of caring is seen under the hard exterior. He is able to show sorrow when losing a teammate. After Gil was killed he headed for The Rusty Nail which is the only place to find him after a missionGears of War:Hollow issue 2. He tells Ben Carmine that he will get out of the Hollows, and later appears distressed by his death, as he was about Tai Kaliso’s suicide. He also cares a great deal about Dom, and it is hinted, about Anya Stroud. He appears shocked and saddened by the discovery of Maria Santiago in the Hollow, although soon manages to refocus on the mission at hand. Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes *Marcus is voiced by John DiMaggio, the voice of 'Bender' from the popular TV series 'Futurama" and the Brute Chieftain from Halo 3 also, the voice of Schnitzel from the cartoon,"Chowder" on Cartoon Network, as well as the voices of Wakka and Kimahri in Final Fantasy X and also Superman Returns (game) as Bizarro. *Before the game's release, Marcus' face looked a lot thinner and closer to normal proportions and scarless.Art of Gears of War *The game's designers said that they gave Marcus his scars as a way to give him a "used" look, a way of showing that he's seen combat and war before. *Marcus has a knife on his right leg which you can see if you Roadie Run, though you won't see him or any other Gears use it during the entire series. *It has been announced that Marcus, along with Dom, will appear in Capcom's upcoming game, Lost Planet 2. Multiplayer Marcus Fenix is also a playable character in Gears of War multiplayer matches for the COG team. Along with Dom, Marcus will be a playable character in Lost Planet 2. =References= Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Males Category:Tyran